Marilyn
Marilyn is a narrow gauge tank engine and is an OC that appears on Engines Tonight Bio (WIP) Marilyn first appeared in a redub of "Trusty Rusty"; where she arrived on the Skarloey Railway. Being the only female on the line at the time, she immediately got the attention of Duncan. However, after Duncan was rescued; she immediately fell for Rusty. After the redub, Marilyn started working on the ET crew, usually as a supporting role. However, there are plans for her leading episode where she fills in for Leshawna, when the latter has to get her wisdom teeth taken out. There are also plans for her to start up a singing trio alongside Rachel and Millie, being the only 3 narrow gauge engines on the show at the time. In Stories of the New Railway, she plays a role similar to Victor, where she helps run the works. At least for the first and a majority of the second seasons; after the other narrow gauge engines were introduced, she still works at the repair yards, but she also helps with the work on the narrow gauge lines. In TobyandMavisforever's series, the story plays out simaller to that of 'Trusty Rusty', but with a few additions to her backstory. Marilyn was built as a prototype for 'Mark Timothy' in 1991, but they realized they made her too big for the minamum gauge tracks (Her intended gauge.) She was placed into storage at Croven's gate until the year 1999, where they realised she is perfect for the Skarloey line. So after some trials, Marilyn joined up as the SKR's 16 and later won the heart of Rusty. Friends/Rivals Marilyn is very good friends with the other narrow gauge engines, Gerald , Murdoch, Rocky, Henry & James. She seems to have a very friendly rivalry with Millie over the most skills. She may also get a sister in law at anytime in Rachel, as she and Rusty have been dating for a while now. Shipping In all of her appearances, Marilyn has always been paired up with Rusty; although Duncan has shown some interest in her as well. Trivia *Marilyn was originally created as a stand-in for Leshawna in her debut redub; and has since been a part of the ET crew *Rusty often refers to Marilyn as his "little cranberry" due to her cranberry-red paintjob. **According to Rusty, Marilyn thinks the "Mr. Belvedere" side-effect of the "Crystal kiss" gag makes the singer look silly. *Marilyn often shows concern for Gerald's well-being. This might be a result of her having a crush on another diesel. *Marilyn has sometimes been described as a narrow-gauge version of Crystal, this is probably due to the fact that there were no female narrow gauge engines introduced at the time. Gallery Marilyn happy shades.jpg|Marilyn in sunglasses Marilyn happy in dress.jpg|Marilyn in a ruby dress Marilyn cuddling Rusty for warmth.jpg|Marilyn hugging Rusty for warmth in the winter Marilyn mad umbrella.jpg|Marilyn in the rain Marilyn as a human.jpg|Marilyn in human form (drawn by Acutie/Borisfangirl) Marilyn kissing a relaxed Rusty on the lips..jpg|Marilyn kissing Rusty Category:Fanmade characters Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Female characters